A Simple Journey
by ayushi
Summary: A simple collection of alphabet drabbles revolving around Ash Ketchum and his journey. No romance, no drama, just plain adventure. [ G - Guilt. H - Help]
1. Adventure

**A/N: **I know, I know! I know I have to finish Animania and In Memoriam and AS but this was one of those ideas that refused to leave my head unless I typed it down. So read on and enjoy! (and don't hate me)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon.

**Summary: **A simple collection of alphabet drabbles revolving around Ash Ketchum and his journey. No romance, no drama, just plain adventure.

**A**dventure

Is an exciting or unusual experience; it may also be bold, usually risky undertaking, with an uncertain outcome.

His dreams were full of it. Ever since he can remember, he had always dreamt of going on a journey filled with excitement, with wondrous things that only existed in the dream world. But he was lucky enough to be born into a world full of interesting creatures. He was lucky to live in a world alongside Pokémon.

He had left his home, he had seen many interesting things, made many friends and walked the path that he had always seen in his dreams. He had won many battles, but lost just as many. He had learned things that couldn't be taught in the four walls of a class room. He had had experiences that he would never forget.

Ash Ketchum considered himself very lucky. He was one of those few who had lived his dream. He was one of those few who had enjoyed a real _adventure._

-x-


	2. Battle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon.

**Summary: **A simple collection of alphabet drabbles revolving around Ash Ketchum and his journey. No romance, no drama, just plain adventure.

**B**attle

An encounter between opposing forces

They were not about winning. Yes, winning them made him happy. Winning the tough battles made him feel like he was actually capable of something. And losing made him feel a little down but he believed that every loss made him stronger. He believed in learning from his mistakes and making sure not to make the same ones twice. He learned something from each and every encounter and used it in his next one. Every battle was a lesson well learnt. Battling was his life, shouting out commands was like second nature to him.

Ash Ketchum had a lot of people to thank for teaching him how to win, to loose, to understand, to learn and of course, how to battle.


	3. Courage

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Pokemon.

**Summary:** A simple collection of alphabet drabbles revolving around Ash Ketchum and his journey. No romance, no drama, just plain adventure.

**C**ourage

Is strength in the face of pain or grief.

Courage, he believed was something that every being possessed, they just had to notice it. He believed that having courage could make give endless power to anyone. He considered himself a courageous person. He never boasted about it or tried to put on a show but he knew that he had it in him somewhere. He often looked back on his journey and all the things he had accomplished and thought if it was really him who had done all of that. He often pondered over the question that how did he do all of that? How did he come so far? And the only answer that came to him was courage.

It takes courage to take action and Ash Ketchum no doubt has plenty of it.

-x-


	4. Dad

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Pokemon.

**Summary:** A simple collection of alphabet drabbles revolving around Ash Ketchum and his journey. No romance, no drama, just plain adventure.

**D**ad

He remembers a faint male voice, he remembers the voice of his mother replying in a tone she had never taken with him. The male voice was pleading and his mother was refusing his pleas. The voices had stirred him from his sleep and when he watched the doorknob turn and he sat up in his bed, awaiting the visitor. He doesn't remember much but he does remember that the door never opened and the person who wanted to come in was never given a chance to do so. And after this it's just blank, blank, _blank_.

He remembers _nothing_ about his father.

While growing up, Ash had been very close to his mother. They lived in a small town with nothing much to do which only lead to him spending a lot of time with his mother. And he didn't mind it one bit. She was everything to him. She cared so much for him that he never felt the need to ask her where or who his father was. To him, his mother was just enough. But as time flew by and the kids around him teased him about being fatherless, he boldly questioned her about the location of his father one night at the dinner table. His mother had looked at him with a blank expression, her voice devoid of any emotion as she answered him, 'You don't have one.' Needless to say, that topic was never brought up in the Ketchum household ever again.

But unknown to his mother, there is a small piece of paper that Ash keeps in his pocket at all times. The piece of paper is mostly empty except a few lines hastily scribbled in the middle:

'_Dad, where are you?'_

-x-

**A/N:** Might turn this into a whole fic when I get enough time. ^_^


	5. Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon.

**Summary: **A simple collection of alphabet drabbles revolving around Ash Ketchum and his journey. No romance, no drama, just plain adventure.

**E**ncounter

A meeting, especially one that is unplanned, unexpected, or brief.

The last thing he had expected to see on that mountain was a human. The decision to climb Mount Silver had been a fast and simple one really, he was getting bored in Pallet and his Pokémon were itching to do something exciting. So with he set off with six of his carefully selected Pokémon in order to do some training on the cold and snowy terrain. He hadn't really planned out a schedule or anything. No, Ash Ketchum was more of a go with the flow guy, his only strategy being we'll face whatever comes our way together. Now his little yellow mouse friend had been a little sceptic about that but nevertheless decided to follow his master's plans.

But what they saw on that mountain was something that even Pikachu couldn't quite believe.

Climbing Mount Silver had been fairly easy compared to what awaited them on top. It had taken them around two or three days but they finally reached the top, completely overjoyed with themselves.

Pikachu chirped happily at his master who had a huge grin on his face as he hugged his best friend. And then suddenly, in a flash of a second, the grin disappeared. The Pokémon studied his master's face closely, not being able to understand the meaning behind the dark expression on his face. Ash quickly let go of his Pokémon who landed on all four paws, ready to face the foe. But Ash did not utter any command. He stood there, unable to believe his eyes, unable to believe that the person standing in front of him was the legend himself.

A red cap on his head, a Pikachu on his shoulder and no expression on his face.

-x-

**A/N:** So I'm actually planning to write a story titled 'Encounters with Red' and this is kinda like a small preview of that.


	6. Fear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon.

**Summary: **A simple collection of alphabet drabbles revolving around Ash Ketchum and his journey. No romance, no drama, just plain adventure.

**F**ear

An unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous, likely to cause pain, or a threat.

To have no fear was a state that he hoped to achieve but knew would probably be never able to do it. Because he was always afraid of something or the other.

His first day, he had been afraid of losing Pikachu.

A few days into the journey, he had been afraid of his mother living all by herself.

During his first gym battle he had been afraid of losing.

Each and every day of his journey, he had felt fear at some point.

It was an emotion he could not escape and some days he thought that he was afraid of fear itself.

-x-


	7. Guilt

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon.

**Summary: **A simple collection of alphabet drabbles revolving around Ash Ketchum and his journey. No romance, no drama, just plain adventure.

**G**uilt

Feelings of culpability especially for imagined offenses or from a sense of inadequacy.

Guilt was something that he could not cope with. And it was also something that he felt quite often.

He felt guilty every time he lost a battle because his Pokémon believed in him and all he did was let them down.

He felt guilty whenever Charizard misbehaved because it only showed his skills as a trainer or actually the lack of it.

He felt guilty every time Team Rocket managed to snatch his Pokémon from him because he was the one who wasn't paying enough attention.

He felt guilty when he left his fiends behind, afraid he might never see them again.

He felt guilty because he couldn't remember his father's face.

Every step of the journey, every day, there was something or the other that would haunt him and make him feel this gut-wrenching emotion. This emotion that he couldn't wait to get rid of.


	8. Help

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon.

**Summary: **A simple collection of alphabet drabbles revolving around Ash Ketchum and his journey. No romance, no drama, just plain adventure.

**H**elp

To give assistance or support

The one thing that his mother had always taught him was to help those in need. The one thing that Gary had always told him was that only the weak relied on help. And the one thing that his journey had taught him was that at some point everyone needed a little bit of help.

Of course in the beginning he had been reluctant to take it. Every time Brock offered to help him set up the tent or Misty offering to help him wash Pikachu, he would refuse saying that he didn't need any help. Despite this, they never stopped offering. And that's how he learned that it's okay to count on others. After all, how would he be a Pokémon Master without the help of his Pokémon.

And he returned the favour.

He helped Brock with the food (which didn't always turn out quite well but still better than when Misty decided to cook), he helped Misty take care of Togepi, he helped Tracey look for Pokémon's to sketch, he helped May prepare for her contests, he helped Max in learning more about Pokémon, he helped Dawn with her training, he helped Iris with training Axew and he helped Cilan by letting the connoisseur observe him and his Pokémon.

And he realized that helping made him happy.


End file.
